This invention relates to electric heaters such as immersion heaters and, more particularly, to a housing for use with such heaters.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/002,183, filed Jan. 8, 1993 and incorporated herein by reference, there is described a heater housing for use with immersion heaters used in water heaters, industrial vats-or tanks, etc. The advantage of the disclosed heater housing occurs because of the out-of-the-way places where a heater may be located. In these locations routing electrical conductors to the heater is often difficult. As described in the co-pending application, the heater housing is rotatable through increments of 60.degree., for example, to facilitate conductor routing. This provides six possible routing orientations. However, while this housing is a marked improvement over prior housing constructions, which were typically limited to but two positions, there is still a need to provide a housing providing even more flexibility.